


Christina´s Video

by orphan_account



Series: Pervert [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Watersports, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My niece Christina comes for a sleepover. She loves fooling around with my video camera. During the night she crawled into my bed and.......................





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a adult man has sex with a seven year old girl if this isn't your cup of tea please go back and search for another story to read. Otherwise i hope you enjoy it as i have writing it.

Christina  arrived late to stay the Friday night at my house, she was very excited and as expected her first question was "Could we make a video tomorrow, please"?

 

She just loved playing with the camera and I had taught her some basic skills, she was obviously a natural and took great care with her shots.  I beamed a yes back to her and said she had better get ready for bed, as it was nearly 11 pm.

 

When she was on her own she was very well behaved, showing off a little as any 7 year old little girl might do to her uncle but she rushed upstairs and brushed her teeth, then as I knew she would do ran into my room and leapt under my duvet.

 

It was a usual game we had to play as I rushed in and whipped the covers off to find her lying there curled up, this time though I had the video in my hand and got a lovely shot of her wearing a little t-shirt and panties, her long bare legs and feet curled up underneath her as she grinned back at me.

 

She opened her legs wide, just for a moment; I hope I had captured that.

 

I had asked her before why she always wore panties at night but she never answered, just something she had always done I presume with her brother being in the same room as her.  I wished she would leave them off when she visited me so that on occasions such as this I would have had a free view between her young thighs at her tiny bald vagina that I thought about so often.

 

She disappeared to bed and I followed shortly after, leaving the video camera on the dressing table just in case we decided to use it early in the morning, I was really hoping for a decent shot between her legs even if it was just a smooth panty crotch.

 

I woke in the early hours to find I was not alone, she had sneaked in and was snoring quietly away her back turned towards me, almost curled the same way as I was, I could smell her and of course my cock stood to attention remarkably quickly as I thought about what was happening.

 

Our legs were already touching and I twitched my penis, which now brushed against her bottom.  I reached out a hand and gently brushed her shoulder, feeling where she was in the darkness, she snuggled into me without waking, pushing back against my penis as she did so.  I cuddled into her to thinking how delicious it felt to have my huge cock trapped up against the bottom of a 7-year-old girl.  I began to move, thrusting my cock gently against the little girl, moving my hand down over her chest, her tiny bumps around her nipples showing just where her little breasts would soon be showing, her t-shirt having ridden up high, I traced her smooth tummy down to her waist where I expected to incur the waistband of her knickers...but it was nowhere to be felt...I moved around to her little bottom, still no material, the sexy little bitch had taken her knickers off before climbing in with me, my hand and my cock were inches away from this child's bare little cunt!

 

I had to feel her pussy so traced my hand back down her tummy, slowly going lower but as I did so she moaned a little and rolled onto her back, running her right leg along mine and resting it over my thigh, actually opening her legs and inviting an investigation of the tiny slit that lay between them.

 

I could not have asked for a better position, I kept rubbing my cock up between the cheeks of her ass as my hand continued its journey down between her now spread legs.  I didn't care whether she was awake or not now, this kid was going to have her little cunt fingered in the next few seconds and I'm sure she shivered as my finger brushed along the very tip of her mons, then onto her tiny clit and slipping into the warm wet area between her tiny labia.  Yes my little niece was wet between her legs, the lips of her pussy were slippery as I gently stroked along the short length of her slit.

 

With my left hand busy on her pussy I moved slightly so that with my right I could wank my cock, pulling the foreskin down and rubbing the hot head against her bottom.  The excitement grew as my middle finger slipped between her tiny labia and entered her little girl vagina.  I began to finger her, just the tip of my digit finding resistance as I explored her virgin slit.

 

This little girl was letting all my dreams and fantasies become reality. I thought of the few other women I had had sex with, Barbara, Paula, Jill, all had large wet cunts into which I had shot loads of cum but nothing was as pleasurable as this building climax.  I longed to see what my finger was achieving as she was getting wetter and moaning softly to herself as I gently forced more of my finger up into her little body.

 

I wanted to do so much more but nature took a hand and I rapidly increased my strokes and hissed that I was going to cum all over her and my cock started to buck and shoot a huge load of spunky jerks up her back and onto the sheets.  I pulled her tight against me as I was cumming.  I thought about having a taste of her pussy and still not wake her as I tried to clean up a little of the mess with my t-shirt and I could feel a great load on my fingers....what better place for it though I thought, and reached around and spread my cum between the little angels legs, actually inseminating the little girl, spreading my sticky sperm inside her tiny vagina with my fingers.  I cuddled against her wet with my spunk.

 

It was early morning when I woke, I heard my little lover in the toilet having a pee, tiny drops from a tiny girl, I pretended to be asleep as she crept back in, there was a big wet patch in the bed but I would have to explain that later.

 

She did not get back into bed however and drew the curtains to let the morning sunshine in.  I heard her pick up the video camera and turn it on and start to film.

 

The duvet covered most of me as I lay on my back, I was semi-hard already and thinking of how Christina had let me touch her, asleep or not the previous night soon had me throbbing.

 

To my delight I felt the duvet being moved, slowly being lifted from the side.  I slowly moved my right leg so that my thighs were wide apart and the uncovering continued.  Most of my left leg was now exposed, and my bare hip, my t-shirt was well above my tummy so she was fully aware of my nakedness below the waist.

 

"I want to see Marcus willy and see where all that stuff came out last night."

 

She whispered as the video rolled, the last piece of cover was lifted and she gasped as she saw my erection for the first time.

 

"Wow, its huge and standing right up, I have never seen anything like that before, I wonder if I can touch it"

 

I felt her cold hand brush the shaft and her finger on the tip, which had now become a little wet with my pre-cum.  My mind was working overtime, how could I develop the situation?

 

“It's so hot, just like the inside of my little twinkle when I touch it"

 

I moved a little and she backed away and I heard her pull the curtain back, felt the duvet gently cover me, and go back into her own room.

 

I listened and could hear her mumbling to herself and moving about, she had taken the camera so with any luck she may have left it running...the next thing I remember was her waking me with a glass of orange juice, the curtain pulled back and the sun streaming in.  She stood right next to the bed, leaning over a little as I reached out to take it from her.

 

I sat up taking care not to reveal my below the waist nudity but noticing that this is what she was looking for.  She shivered and stretched showing me that she put her little knickers  back on.  I asked if she was cold and would she like to jump under the duvet, which she immediately did.

 

"Are you my little lover, come to kiss me in the early morning"

 

I cradled her in my left arm and pulled her towards me.

 

"We shouldn't really be doing this, I have only got my t shirt on at the moment"

 

"I know and I don't mind, it's nice to feel your bare legs and know you have no boxers on!"

 

"I woke up in the middle of the night and found a little girl sleeping next to me.do you know who that was?" She giggled

 

"Me, of course, sorry if I woke you...I didn't mean to disturb you.  I love you, Uncle Marcus, please can I stay with you.....I'm sorry I wet the bed"

 

"It wasn't you, little one, it was me, it isn't pee either, you made me so excited when you were asleep with me that my sperm came out of my penis, some even went over you, only very special girls ever see a man do that, it says how much a man loves his little lady, that's what makes my penis hard like it is now, it is full of sperm just for you.  You were not wearing your knickers during the night were you, that made me even more excited and I rubbed myself up against you, were you awake ?"

 

"Only after you made me wet, and I felt your finger touch my twinkle, it felt really nice, and so I didn't want you to stop.  When your sperm came out you put some inside me didn't you, I found some white stuff inside me this morning when I put my panties back on.  I like to touch myself there too; it's really called my vagina isn't it?  Mummy always tells me to wash it well and keep it clean"

 

"That's right, but I don't mind if it gets a bit dirty, it tastes nicer if I want to lick it for you.  I want to tell you and show you all about sex and what makes a man and a girl feel really good but you must promise never to tell anyone because you are too young to be doing these things with me.  Do you promise?"

 

"I promise, or I'll never touch my twinkle again" She placed her hand between her legs.

 

"That opening between your legs is called your vulva, your big hole is your vagina and little hole you pee from is your urethra.  My penis has got a hole too in the slit at the end, for pee and for sperm.  Would you like to see?"

 

 "Wow yes please, can I touch it too, and put the camera on so that I can watch it again later.  "

 

 "Of course, I will show you how to make me feel good by rubbing it for me, maybe you can even see lots more sperm come out if you really want to....only you must never tell anyone though, it must be our secret, I would love to touch you again as well if you would like that.  I have always wanted a little girl to show me close up between her legs"

 

As the little minx leapt up to fetch the camera I opened the curtains wide and set the tripod to the right height and then helped her put the camera in place.  When it was running I lay back on the top of the duvet and opened my legs, removing my shirt as I did so that she could see me totally naked.

 

I pulled the foreskin down my helmet as she closed in kneeling on the bed, for a good look and I stretched the slit to show her the ends of my spunk and piss tubes.  A clear drop of pre-cum appeared and I squeezed it out.  She grasped my cock in her little hand and licked the bead from my cock saying it was salty.  I grabbed my digital camera from the draw and asked her if she liked the taste.

"It’s very good for you, full of protein, try sucking the tip to see if you can get some more."

 

She did so without hesitation and I clicked off a few shots as this 7-year-old darling put the helmet of my cock inside her baby mouth.  She began to lick the tip, poking her tongue out with each raspiest pass and I showed her how to move her hand up and down the shaft of my penis and how the foreskin slipped backwards and forwards over the head which she thought was really neat

 

"I wish I had something like that to move up and down, not just a little hole between my legs"

 

"Ah, but men love to see and touch that perfect little hole, I can’t wait to see yours, I bet it is really beautiful, it felt so smooth and tiny when I was touching you in the night".

 

 As the little girl kneeled on the bed, I reached out and began to caress her bottom through her thin black knickers.  As I moved my hand the knickers began to disappear into her tiny ass crack, with the double material of the crotch piece then spreading out between her legs covering her little cunt.

 

"Here, Christina, sit astride my chest so that I can touch you as well, would you like that?"

 

 She immediately moved so that her hand was still attached to my hard cock but her thighs were spread wide across my chest, facing away from me and her panty crotch right in front of my face.  I pulled the knickers up tight and away from her little rosebud asshole and gently tickled her there, the knickers then beautifully slipped into the vee of her slit, the crotch now far beneath its intended vaginal captive and her vulva pushing against the thinner material farther up.

 

The wetness of her pussy immediately began to seep into the cotton and I drew more of it out as I ran my finger along the deep pronounced crease that appeared as she moved against my touch.  She spread her little legs wide apart, pushing her feet against my arms and lying flatter to push her vagina nearer my face.  I could smell her, strong and sweet, a hint of sweat and urine just how I hoped a little girl to be all those times I had masturbated with vision of a tiny hairless pussy inches from my face. This was not fantasy now, this was very real, under those knickers was my third pre-teen cunt I ever played with and one with which I hoped I could play with for a very long time.

 

Hooking my finger behind the leg of her pants I pulled them hard to the side and saw for the very first time the bare little cunt of my 7-year-old niece.  The deep groove was dark pink and her inner lips protruded from within.

 

I put my hands either side of her slit and pulled her lips apart gazing at the tiny dark hole that opened up, red and engorged and also glistening with her wetness.  Moments after my first sight I had my first taste as I put my mouth against her pussy and sucked her tiny lips into my mouth, getting a mouthful of her cum-juice as I did so.

 

"Concentrate on your vagina now, Christina, push yourself against me, I don't mind at all what you do, just make yourself feel good and get as much of that juice coming out of your cunt into my mouth as you can!"

 

She pulled away a second and pushed her knickers down her legs then turned around to face me.  Kneeling over my face she used her fingers to pull apart her vaginal lips before lowering her spread hole onto my waiting mouth so that my tongue forced its way actually inside her vagina.

 

"Do it harder, feels so nice between my legs, mmmm yes please Uncle Marcus"

 

She moved against my face, forcing her vaginal lips apart and grinding her tiny clit against my nose, whimpering in time with her thrusting.  With a shriek she jammed her hand down between her legs as a spurt of liquid erupted from within her tiny body, I pushed her hand away as she lost control of her muscles and began to pee strongly all over me and the pillow, opening my mouth and receiving all this little girl could give me.

 

"Don't stop, Christina, give it all to me, I love it"

 

She was crying as she let the last drops drip onto my chest as she relaxed and flopped back on the bed, I kissed her tears away quickly reassuring her that I loved her and the wet bed was proof of our love.

 

I knelt above her and began masturbating my iron-hard cock "I'm going to cum now, just for my little Christina!”

 

As I felt the tingling begin I leaned down and pressed my penis against the very entrance of the little girls wet vagina, the outer lips stretched to accommodate the head and I began pumping my sperm directly inside her bald little cunt, holding my cock tightly to prevent my urges from forcing an unwelcome entry.  I injected my full load, her vagina rejecting most and the white cream dribbled down between her cheeks.

 

She reached down and began rubbing herself, pushing the sperm back inside her with her finger and then she pushed too hard and cried out as her finger slipped all the way inside her.  She had broken her maidenhead and I kissed her again saying that she was no longer a little girl and perhaps next time my cock would be able to go a lot deeper.

 

She hugged me and whispered that she wanted all my sperm in her from now on and could we do it again now in the sexy, wet bed that we had made together.

 

The end.


End file.
